


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°12 : « Absorbé »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [12]
Category: Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel - James Luceno, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ben Mendelsohn is God, Both my baes are Gods, Boys In Love, Drabble, Krennso, Krennso is life, M/M, Mads Mikkelsen is God, Orson Krennic being in love with his best friend, Rogue One Spoilers, Rogue One: Catalyst Spoilers, Young Galen Erso, Young Orson Krennic, otp
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Orson Krennic se perdit dans sa contemplation de Galen Erso...○ Édition du 19/02/2017 : Texte intégré dans la série “And I wanna cry, I wanna learn to love [FR]” ○





	

**Author's Note:**

> Je vous jure que dans ma tête, ce recueil est en train de se transformer lentement en un recueil spécialisé dans le Krennso... Tellement d'idées... Je vais essayer de stopper cette métamorphose avant qu'elle ne soit complète x')
> 
> Donc. Krennso. C'est-à-dire Orson Krennic x Galen Erso. C'est-à-dire SPOILERS ROGUE ONE ET CATALYST. C'est-à-dire mon nouvel OTP xD … KRENNSO IS LIFE * _ *  
> Se situe avant « Catalyst », pendant la période (mentionnée dans le roman) où ils étaient tous les deux encore étudiants.

Galen Erso s'interrompit soudain au milieu de sa phrase. Orson Krennic ne s'en formalisa même pas, il connaissait l'autre étudiant depuis quelques années désormais, et il était habitué à ce que Galen laisse ses phrases en suspens sans prévenir pour se perdre dans ses complexes pensées.

Krennic resta lui aussi sans un mot, fasciné par son ami, par cette expression de profonde concentration sur son visage, par cette petite ride qui barrait alors prématurément son front. Galen ne l'avait probablement jamais remarqué, mais il était très séduisant, et ces instants soudains de réflexion pendant lesquels ses yeux se perdaient dans le vague, pendant lesquels son esprit s'envolait dans un royaume dont il était le seul maître... il était alors parfaitement irrésistible, et Krennic manqua de défaillir.

**Author's Note:**

> Krennic la fangirl xD Krennic l'émotif :p … Oui, bon c'est bon, j'arrête de me moquer de lui, je suis pas mieux généralement ^_^' (mais faut le comprendre aussi... Mads Mikkelsen quoi *0*) (même si je suis plutôt pour Ben Mendelsohn, moi *p*) (Ben Mendelsohn = Orson Krennic *_*) (oui j'arrête de me moquer de Krennic et de mettre dix milliards de parenthèses aussi U_U')


End file.
